


Idyllic

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Bisexual Sirius Black, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Cute Ending, Detention, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Mild Language, No Angst, POV Remus Lupin, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s been about a week since Remus’s last cycle, but he can still tell there is exhaustion residing in his bones. It feels corkinggoodto be lying back against Sirius’s sturdy, hard chest.





	Idyllic

 

*

" _Avis!_ "

Remus peers up curiously from his opened Transfiguration book, shielding his eyes. Yelling? Most of the outdoor grounds is immersed with pleasantly warm, yellow sunlight, making it difficult to observe anyone down the low, grassy hill. The waters of the Black Lake reflect so brightly as well.

One of the sixth years motions with her wand, now violently cutting the air, scrunching up her tanned, heavily freckled features and making plainly irritated noises when her friend giggles.

" _AVIS!_ "

He tunes out the background noise, mumbling and focused on the scribbling, blotchy incantation on the next page. Most of the parchment Remus had been saving for coursework had been illegible, crinkled-dry due to James's spilled pumpkin juice from breakfast and being unable to salvage it completely.

"Bollocks…" Remus mumbles out, rubbing his forehead burrowing.

His concentration breaks apart as a pair of masculine arms grip around Remus's waist, pulling him slightly backwards as someone presses up against his back. It takes a long, heart-pounding minute but Remus loses all of the building tension, recognizing the self-satisfied noise.

"Well, well," Sirius breathes into his ear coyly, skimming his widely grinning lips to Remus's bare skin. "What was _that_ sort of filth coming out your mouth just now…?"

Remus turns his head a little, watching as Peter drops into a sit nearby and James spots Lily down the hill, giggling with her friend. He races away, calling her name with a lovesick expression. Peter clucks his tongue in disappointment, also watching with Remus, before flopping on his back.

"Professor Sprout let you out of detention early?" Remus asks, sucking in a breath as Sirius adjusts them, flattening out his legs on the lush, green grass to nestle up against Remus's own.

"Got around writing lines by mucking out a couple of stonking dung piles in the greenhouse." Sirius's explanation _sounds_ believable enough. "Hard labor is far more superior to melding young minds that need disciplining," Sirius mock-recites, adopting a high-pitched voice, before naturally falling back to his own rumbling-deep voice, "or so she was on about… …"

It's been about a week since Remus's last cycle, but he can still tell there is exhaustion residing in his bones. It feels corking _good_ to be lying back against Sirius's sturdy, hard chest.

"Next time… leave the smoking dung-bombs out of Emma Vanity's cauldron."

He listens to a faint, snuffling snort as the other boy leans into Remus's head. "Rather fitting for a punishment, ay?" Sirius mumbles, grinning again without an ounce of remorse when his boyfriend attempts to pry Sirius's hands off him, half-turning to aim a glare at him.

"You're a wanker."

Remus isn't exactly angry about the prank, but — _holy shite_ — Sirius could be a right arsehole at times. Especially to Slytherins who have done nothing wrong particularly except existed in the same space as them.

Getting punished doesn't seem quite so unfair.

Sirius's lips brush once more over the slope of Remus's earlobe, traveling down his neck. He lightly shudders. "And you are…" Sirius murmurs, kissing over an old, pinkened scar. "The most _sodding_ beautiful git…" Remus's teeth gnaw on his lower lip, sternly keep from panting. He catches the intoxicating odor of Sirius's cologne and his own musk that Remus can't scrub out of his senses. And refuses to. "I've ever known… and I would die for you without a moment's hesitation." Sirius leans out abruptly, boisterously addressing their companion in the grass, "Wormtail, tell Moony that I would die for him without a moment's hesitation."

"The cracking part is that it's _true_ ," Peter replies without moving, smirking at them.

Remus's face drains. "No, that's not at all _cracking_ —Sirius—" he begins, wincing, finally turning to Sirius who chuckling and grasps onto Remus's arms, massaging them.

"Look what you've done, Wormtail. You've gone and upset him," he scolds good-naturedly, not paying attention to Peter huffing and rolling his eyes, folding his arms underneath his nape. "S'alright, darling," Sirius tells him with a reassuring look, but a little too smugly. "I'm not going to die."

" _Good_ —" Remus mouths against Sirius's cheekbone, sharing a quick, close-lipped kiss, then whispering darkly, "You're off your trolley if you think I won't resurrect and bury you myself."

Sirius should not look so gleeful about this, and that's when they hear James screaming. "Prongs, what the hell?" Sirius yells out, blanching when their best friend speeds up the hill, flailing his arms and being pecked ferociously by small and fluffy, powder-blue birds. James spins around expertly, and zooms off towards another direction as the birds descend on Sirius instead.

He _shouldn't_ , but the comical horror on Sirius's face… Remus finds himself laughing until he gags, clapping both of his hands over his mouth and tumbling over onto his stomach, flush-faced.

 _Well_ …

Serves him right, doesn't it?

Lily climbs up the hill, reversing the advanced spell and frantically apologizing to everybody remaining. "It was meant for Potter!" she squeaks, her cheeks flaming-red like her hair as Remus and Peter finally rise to their feet, helping each other up, gasping and smiling ear-to-ear.

Sirius curses out, frowning eye-to-eye with her as he marches and sulks into Remus's arms.

" _Bloody hell_ …" Sirius muffles out into the thick, knitted material of his boyfriend's jumper, Remus's fingers petting his silky, black hair consolingly.

Lily's friend retreats, snatching onto Lily's wrist and their bags before one of the Prefects arrives. Remus pretends to tut. "S'alright, darling," he drawls out like Sirius does, giving him an overly exaggerated smile when Sirius gazes up and frowns harder, dark grey eyes narrowing.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my 1000th fic. That's. That's a big deal. It needed to be this. It needed to be T-rated. It needed to be Harry Potter fandom and it needed to be Remus/Sirius. My very first fanfic I ever read was this. My first slash fic. My first fic I ever published publicly.
> 
> I don't have my first fanfic I ever published online because my mother forced me to delete it after she stalked my browser history,,, first accusing me of cutting myself and then reading my fic right in front of me. She then very calmly told me to delete my entire website I created just for this fanfic. I created it all on my own. She stood behind the chair I was forced to sit in and I deleted all of my hard work from the family computer. I had to. I was a 14-year-old and scared of not only going to school to get bullied some more but even more terrified of going home when she physically/mentally/emotionally abused me every chance my mother could. I never forgave her. I never will. And it's among one of the many reasons why I'll never try coming out to her again.
> 
> There's no possible way this 1000th fic could have been anything else but a T-rated Remus/Sirius fanfic. I had to pay tribute to my past and to my younger self and show how far we both have come. I hope you all enjoyed it and I would appreciate a kind word or two. Thank you for reading my 1000th fic! Wow!


End file.
